Mute
by MoonRose91
Summary: The Allspark knows only silence and so does Emma, Sam's little sister. So it is no suprise that in her sleep Emma is no longer deaf as the Allspark speaks to her. 2007 Movieverse
1. Sam’s Camaro

A/N- I need to thank my beta, P.A.W.07, for helping me keep her less of a Mary Sue then she already is by just being related to Sam.

Disclaimer- I don't own it! If I owned it, I would be rich and not typing this up.

Summary- How might have things been different if Sam had a deaf little sister? After all, he couldn't just run off at a moments notice. And besides, what if she was different from normal humans as well?

Rating- PG-13, eventually. Right now it isn't.

_Sign Language_** beginning or ending of chapter **(Me giving notes) _**Language of the Autobots**_

Mute (Transformers 2007 fanfiction)

**Chapter One- Sam's Camaro**

It was a quiet morning, even by Emma Witwicky's standards. The wind blew lightly, gently kissing her forehead and cheeks, like a mother would. In the silence that was so comforting, yet it made it very painfully obvious that she was alone at times. Life was silent, much like how the Allspark was in the creation of her children, and yet when their deaths cut through her, she made no sound. So, the Allspark lived in silence, something that Emma might understand better than anyone. Yet she knew nothing of the Allspark even though there was a haunting, frightening, pain behind the persona in her dreams.

Above, the sun showered down on the world, warming the sidewalk, the trees, and Emma in her school's uniform: a navy blue skirt which was absorbing the sun's light. The sun gave life, like the Allspark did, with silence, warmth, and, at times, pain. Emma was oblivious to this though, she was just enjoying the way the sun made the Earth glow, or right now, lit up the bus stop.

Emma jumped when a hand gently rested itself on her shoulder. She whirled around to see her apologetic, yet laughing, older brother by two years, Sam. Her own eyes, the same color as his, looked back, annoyed, despite the fact that the wind was teasing her golden hair. Sam smiled, and signed out, slowly and clumsily, "Sorry sis. Have fun at school, and stop talking so loud in class!"

Emma beamed, and Sam pointed behind her. She turned, saw the bus, and then faced him again. With a huge smile, and a bigger hug, Emma had said 'see you later' in a language both understood. Moving her shoulder bag more onto one shoulder, she took a more balanced stance. With a wave, she went onto the bus, and took a seat. Unlike the other children, whether they be deaf or mute, no one would 'talk' with her.

As Sam watched the bus leave, the brunet let out a sharp sigh. 'Stop pitying her Witwicky! What are you, just another idiot who feels sorry for her?' he thought.

A sudden, sharp, blast of the horn from his Dad's car sent him running to the house to grab all of his things. After all, with the way it was planned, he was sure to get that 'A' grade and his car. Sam Witwicky soon found that he would have rather stayed in bed.

Emma's school day passed by with boredom, and annoyance. Ever since the entire school had gotten Smart Boards, the teachers in Emma's opinion, weren't on top of their jobs. Well, at least the teachers stood and looked like this was a waste of their time since they probably believed that these children, in their class, couldn't learn anything since they were deaf or mute. Few exceptions were made, and Emma was relieved to get out of there. She ran out the door, book bag over her shoulder, and onto the bus. She was released from what she liked to call, "the place of insane people and evil wardens".

Once the bus came to her stop, Emma skipped a little off the bus, about to head into the house, when she saw a beat up yellow car with black racing stripes in the drive way. Seeing Sam, she walked over to him with a smile on her face. _"I like the car! Did you name him?"_ Emma 'asked', slowly, as she felt uncomfortable in the school clothes.

"Who says this car is a he?" Sam asked, glaring a little, and enunciating so she could read his lips easier.

"Most cars are! What's his name?" stated Emma in a persistent way, reminding Sam of when they were younger.

"You name him if you want too. Hey, want to come with Miles and me to the lake?" he responded, trying to keep from turning away, eyes looking away from her face.

It was hard not to look away, especially when Sam sometimes didn't want to meet her smiling face. It reminded him sometimes of how selfish he was, like today, with the car he got instead of a Porsche. He remembered how Dad once told Emma she would never drive, which made Sam promise he would drive her. It had worked and he had cheered up his crying sister; it also reminded him of how his parents didn't know how to handle their deaf daughter. In a feral rush, he was jerked out of his musings when Emma's thin arms wrapped around him in a tight hug, knocking him down onto his back by her hug.

Emma nodded happily in reply to his earlier question, eyes shining. "Go get changed then!" Sam exclaimed, giving her a bit of a shove and Emma went off towards to the house, sticking her tongue out at him.

As Sam watched her run into the kitchen door, he kicked himself mentally. In Sam's, lucid, overprotective state, he felt that only Emma deserved to whine and pout like he had earlier. Their parents had restrained her so often that the older brother could only feel sorry for her, and that made him hate himself sometimes. Emma Witwicky didn't need any more pity in her life. Shaking his head, he followed her inside, only to laugh at her when he saw her hopping down the stairs. With ease, he caught her arm and pulled her back upstairs, earning himself a glare, followed by an eye roll. He ignored her and gently shoved her into a chair one of his chairs.

After entering the house, Emma had rushed upstairs to change. Silently and quickly, the little sister changed into a pair of jeans and a dark purple blouse. Hopping down the stairs, she pulled on a pair of purple socks, and white shoes. She had learned at the age of six how to do this without tumbling head first down the stairs.

The silent little sister was startled by her older brother who was going up the stairs, especially since he grabbed her arm dragging _back_ upstairs. Sticking her tongue out at him, she rolled her eyes at him. Eventually, she settled on pouting, but hopped backwards with the stupid shoe. It finally slid on just as Sam gently shoved her into one of his chairs, while he went over to his computer.

Sticking her tongue out at him, to show how she felt about selling their great-grandfather's, or as they often shortened it to, grandfather's, glasses. He waved her off a little, and went through his 'attract the hottest girl in school' thing, which made Emma let out a snort that made Sam jump. As normal for Emma, she didn't hear, but she felt it rumble slightly in her nose.

Sam smirked a little, thinking again. Emma had always been deaf, something that had once caused him to suffer. Mom and Dad had often ordered him to watch out for his sister and make sure his sister stayed safe; he used to get pissed off by it.

Yet, one day, his silent little sister got pushed into the dirt because she couldn't hear or read. Sam leapt into action then, and got beaten up for his troubles. He never again got pissed off about taking care of her again, but he did get beaten up a lot more for trying to save her. "Let's go," he stated, emphasizing it with a wave of his hand.

Emma smiled warmly, in that smile of her's, and then signed, hands trembling slightly, _"Race ya!"_

She was gone a few seconds later, out the door. Sam let out a slight whoop, and ran after her. In Emma's silent world, she didn't notice him coming up on her until he nearly passed her. She gave him a sisterly shove, and ran out the door, across the grass. She stopped by the Camaro, noting that Dad was lecturing Sam.

With a slight shrug, she sat up on the vehicle's hood, and started to look at the new car. All cars, in Emma's vast opinion, deserved a name. It gave them life, be the car a he or she. In this case, the car reminded her of a bumblebee.

A sporty car that was fast with the particular paint job, although faded, reminded her more so of a bumblebee. She slowly signed, for emphasis, into the hood, "Bumblebee."

She blamed her overactive imagination that she felt the car let a rumble loose which reminded her of a purr. She jumped, though remained on the hood and turned toward the passenger side when a hand touched her arm. Emma leapt and fell off the hood onto the ground. Sam was hovering in a minute, trying to hide his laughter while he helped her up. A good natured, though not gentle, hit on the arm told him he was forgiven. It also started a semi-good natured fight that ended with Emma surrendering to the 'Master Tickler' as Sam liked to dub himself.

Releasing his sister from his tickle kung-fu, she shoved him off her, and stood, silently brushing herself off. Emma's older brother unlocked the car and watched her get into the backseat, shaking his head a little. Sam turned to her, making sure he had her attention, before he asked, "What's this guy's name?"

"_Bumblebee!"_ she signed quickly, her fingers moving quickly, like the insect she named the car after.

"Bumblebee?" Sam asked in an odd way, jumping like a cat that had just fell into water head first.

The radio suddenly came on; Emma had a feeling it was really loud. After all, she could feel enough of the vibrations from the speakers to guess the radio had just sung out, "Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Emma smiled, happy for a Beatles' song, and curled up in the backseat once again. She started to doze the minute the car turned over. Soon Sam drove out, wondering about Emma. He knew it wasn't her fault that she fell asleep in cars. It was a drunk driver, who nearly killed her when she was four, that made her that way. She either panicked, which usually happened around their parents, or Emma would fall asleep. The bus would just make her excited; Sam shook his head. Soon Sam was surfing the radio trying to find some music he liked, but it kept going back to a classical station.

"Why is this car doing this?" Sam whispered to himself, playing with the radio.

When the pair finally picked up Miles, Emma was awake, feeling the car stop. Miles grinned at her when he sat down in the front seat, ruffling her hair a little before settling down to talk to Sam about Mikaela. Even sideways, Emma could read part of their conversation, and the name of Sam's 'love interest' often came up from Miles. With that thought, Emma snuggled down into the seat and let out a little, soundless yawn. She didn't find it weird when the seatbelt came around her in order to keep her safe, yet comfortable. Soon she just fell asleep, feeling a warm and gentle purr like rumbling in the seats. It was odd, yet Emma smiled. 'Bumblebee likes the name already,' she thought.

Once Sam was sure Emma was asleep, Sam was more open about discussing Mikaela.

"Hey, dude, why do like that evil, jock concubine? She doesn't care about the likes of us," Miles stated.

"She was nice to Emma once. That's what made me notice her, way back in the first grade," Sam answered.

"Yeah, you care too much about your sister," Miles commented, earning him a hit from Sam.

When they pulled up to the lake, Miles commented, "Hey, are we allowed to be here?"

"Oh course we are allowed to be here, it's a public place. Hey, sis? We are here," Sam responded, turning half way around to wake his sister.

Yet the older brother quickly stopped his movement. Seeing her asleep made Sam inwardly groan. He hated waking Emma up. It was like poking a snake with a stick, because both usually lashed out violently and often struck. He gently shook Emma until she woke, and she blinked up at him.

_"The seats are warm,"_ Emma signed out slowly, and sat up, not noticing that the seatbelt had come off.

Sam was relieved, which showed on his face, that she hadn't hit him … but, suddenly she gently smacked him on the head, which got her a glare. Emma pointed to the door, and he got out. The younger sister followed him out quickly and her eyes glittered in amusement as Sam let her go free from the car without a comment. Miles would look after her, Sam was _positive_ he would, so Emma looked around for Miles. She quickly found him starting to climb a tree and followed him up, ignorant of Trent's laughter. She was also ignorant of his cruel comments, but Miles heard them. He didn't stop even though he did take notice of them, knowing full well that if he stopped Emma would too and likely notice the jock's mocking.

"Well, we got the Witwickys, one mute and the other dumb," Trent teased, making Miles stopped suddenly.

Emma fell; she had been right behind Miles when he had stopped like that. She landed hard on her back, forcing all the air out of his lungs. She let out a soft whimper when her lungs gained oxygen again, causing Miles to look down at her.

Sam rushed over to her and helped her to stand. It took Emma signing, many times over that she was fine, before he turned back to Trent. He was tense, and Emma took it as a sign to walk backward in the direction of the car. Sam only got clingy when someone insulted her or he thought she was in danger. The silent sister loved her brother, she really did, but he annoyed her at times. Feeling the tension in the air, Emma went back inside Bumblebee, curling up in the back. Sam would understand, and she knew it; soon, she started to go into a light doze, not noticing the light music that was playing as she snuggled down into the fabric of the seat. Emma smiled, and signed into the seats, _"This is nice. I'm glad Sam found you, or was it that you found Sam? However it worked out, I am very happy you are here."_

Emma soon found that the 'purr' feeling was soothing. It was why she wanted a cat, not Mojo. Slowly, but surely, she fell into a light sleep, completely relaxed. She didn't notice the changing of people, but _did _notice when the seat bucked slightly. She moved a little, and sat half way up, the seatbelt secure around her waist. Emma guessed Sam had buckled her in, and then she saw Mikaela, who was now staring at her. Emma yawned silently, and Mikaela noticed it.

"Oh, hello," Mikaela stated, and Emma waved.

"Uh, Emma doesn't talk," Sam stated, and Mikaela looked over at him.

Emma shrugged a little at the comment, settling back down into the seats and curling up like a little kitten while watching Mikaela. Even from the side, her face was full of expression, and her mouth enunciated words perfectly. 'She'd make the _perfect_ teacher at school,' she thought, tracing a symbol on Bumblebee's seats.

"She seems tired," Mikaela stated, trying and failing to keep the pity out of her eyes.

Emma shifted a little under the gaze, and yawned before uncurling. She sat up, and signed into the mirror, _"I am."_

Sam translated with a little laugh because of Emma's face. Her eyes were half closed, and when she curled back up, he didn't need to see her, knowing she could be covering her nose with her hand like a kitten. "She seems really nice," Mikaela stated.

Unknown to the three humans, a fourth party had been listening in while they had bumped over the road. As 'he' jolted over the many bumps in the road, Emma was sitting halfway up, and she grabbed the seats tightly, trying to keep still, eyes widened slightly in fear.

Emma _had_ been completely relaxed, but now she was eyeing Sam with a look. He wouldn't _dare_ try something like that, _especially_ not with Emma in the car with him. _Maybe_ on his own, but otherwise, no. _"Sam? What are you doing?"_ Emma asked, her hands shaking slightly.

Unfortunately, Sam was a little preoccupied with Mikaela, and Bumblebee's misbehaving. They were quickly parked at the lookout, and Emma sighed as the two got out. _"Bumblebee, usually, the little sister isn't present at times like these,"_ Emma signed into the seats trying to laugh it off.

With no other reason to stay awake, she snuggled back down into the seats, and fell asleep. It didn't matter that she hadn't been tired, she always slept in cars, _especially_ since the accident. Plus, she really didn't want to be awake if Sam 'did' decided to do something that shouldn't be done when little sisters were around.

After dropping Mikaela off at home, he stopped on the street for a moment. At the age of six, he could have anything he wanted for his birthday. The day was his, yet he went to Emma because he hated planning, so he went to her. She gave him the idea of having an all day party with his friends and "just" his friends. It had taken awhile for him to understand that it didn't include her. It was her first and last attempt to get them to not be so close.

This resulted in the car accident of the mother of her friend. The car was totaled in the accident because of a drunk driver. Emma barely made it out alive; luckily, she had been in the backseat of a car, where the passenger side of the backseat was bending over her. The silent child had awoken to pain in her legs, and darkness which resulted in her fear. Her fear was quickly accompanied with high pitched screams. Nowadays, instead of screaming like she usually did until Sam calmed her down, she slept. Sometimes, Sam worried over the fact she obviously felt safer with him then their parents, but always shrugged it off. After all, it might just be the whole 'peer' thing.

Emma had luckily stayed asleep until they were home. If she had woken up in the dark of the backseat, Emma would have started screaming in pure panic, which might have made them late for the curfew. Sam turned around, and looked at his little sister. His sister, quiet even in sleep, was curled up like a cat, knees up to her chin, one arm over her knees, and another arm cradling her head. One of her hands was pinned under her head, but the other covered her nose like a cat would, and Sam wished he didn't have to wake her up.

Stretching, Emma noticed they were parked, and home. Grinning, she got out of the car quickly and was soon wide awake. The wind, something Sam never noticed, tugged at her already messy hair. Sam smiled back at her, and then they went in, greeting their parents before sitting down to eat dinner. They gave their parents 'good night' hugs, and Emma raced Sam up the stairs.

Sam won, but barely, and she, on purpose, over-acted her distress at losing. It caused Sam to chuckle since it was very odd to see Emma 'talk', with no sound while 'dying' in the hallway. "Good night sis," Sam interrupted.

She instantly stood up perfectly straight and signed, _"Good night Sam. I love you."_

Sam signed back, _"I love you too."_

That night, as Emma drifted off into the land of sleep, Allie appeared once more. In fact, her drifting off, was like walking into a fog. The only difference was the fact she had a feeling she knew where she was going.

In her dreams, Emma always looked the same, it was Allie that changed over the two years. Emma had put her up to her desperate need to talk, to hear, to not be so lonely, and so what if Allie had appeared two years ago, right after that _huge_ cube thing she had found after getting lost in Hoover Dam? "Hello Emma," Allie greeted.

Allie's right eye was red, the left one blue. She had pale skin that seemed to have a slight tinge of silver, and her hair was black with a tinge of gray. Her voice was young, yet old. Naive, yet full of wisdom. The voice was that of a mother, yet a daughter. She was very contradictory, and it often gave Emma a headache. "Why do you talk to me?" Emma asked, her voice light and airy, like wind chimes in her dream.

"Because I like you Emma, and because you know me. You've had a hard life, yet you have such a love for life. Unlike some of my children, yet so much like others. Unfortunately, two brothers have decided to make a war over it. Sadly, children must learn from their own mistakes,"Allie stated.

"You're cruel," Emma muttered, turning away from Allie.

Allie's cold fingers forced Emma's face up to her's, having Emma look straight into her mismatched eyes. "But you know I'm also kind. You also know that I love all my children, and my heart breaks when they die. You also know that my words mean death to them. You can feel it, even if you hide it in the back of your mind," Allie stated, and Emma let out a little whimper.

Allie smiled, and gave Emma a kiss on the forehead, causing Emma to relax. "Don't worry dear Emma. You are one of my children too," Allie whispered, and the dream faded.

**End Chapter**

A/N- End of Chapter One! Okay, I _promise_ to update Harmony, once I finish that chapter! Okay? Don't send me anything about it, including it. Same goes for Day and Night!


	2. One Very Crazy Day

A/N- My Beta is so wonderful! -hugs P.A.W.07-

Oh, right, Chapter Two

_Sign Language _**Beginning or Ending of a Chapter **(My notes) _**Transformers Language**_

**Chapter Two- One Very Crazy Day**

Emma woke up with her alarm clock screaming, making her pillow very uncomfortable to lay her head on. Hitting the clock brutally until it stopped, she finally stretched, much like a cat. Yawning, she saw the time, and got quickly dressed; putting on a pair of black jeans and a dark yellow t-shirt with a cartoon bumblebee on it, black trim on the sleeves and collar. Emma was quickly rotating her arms in a way that made her feel the movement and the popping that accompanied it. With quiet movements, she found yellow socks, and put them on.

Emma's traditional hopping down the stairs on one foot while putting on her shoes, started once more. With the success that came from practice, both shoes were on before she reached the kitchen.

The silent sister suddenly knew she _must_ have made a sound, because _someone_ pulled her away from the windows. She also knew her mouth had opened, because her older brother covered her mouth with his spare hand, signing, "_Not so loud!_"

The little sister sent a glare that might have petrified some, but made Sam's own eyes merely narrow in return. He slowly let her go as he pulled her out of the house. Now, Emma was getting annoyed and pissed off! A rumble went through her chest, and from the look on Sam's face, Emma ventured to guess she was growling. Sam rolled his eyes and continued to drag her. 

Whatever was wrong, Sam wasn't telling her, and it was _really_ starting to annoy her! 'Oh, he's _so_ lucky I can't talk properly!' she thought glaring at the back of his head.

Once Sam had finished dragging her, she saw him pulling out their mom's bike. Emma shook her head, face gaining a horrified expression; she knew what he was up to. Once Sam had positioned himself on the bike, he patted the handlebars. The girl started to back away, shaking her head. Sam's expression became twisted as he glanced at something behind Emma and insisted that Emma was trying to commit suicide by staying. Sam finally got fed up and raced off.

The silent sister watched with an annoyed expression, until Bumblebee, suddenly, pulled up in front of her, his door swinging open for her. Now, under normal circumstances, she would have run, probably screaming. Yet, she had always had the feeling that Bumblebee _might_ not be normal. So the car pulling up to her, without a driver, wasn't as big of a surprise as it would be for a normal person. So, Emma got in, crossed her arms, and pointed in the direction her strange brother had gone in.

With a roar of his engines, Bumblebee went after Sam ... up on the sidewalk. "_Uh, you need to get onto the street. Cars don't drive on the sidewalk,_" she signed into the door, before getting into the backseat.

Emma felt a little uncomfortable in the passenger seat, like she was going to get booted out of it at any minute. 

When the chase moved to the street, Bumblebee sped up, and she fell backward a bit into her seat, excitedly tense. That was, until she saw the cop car speeding in front of them. A feeling like 'oh dear' filled her and she pulled back slightly into the seat. Whatever caused that feeling, she did not want to find out. Emma did know, however, that being silent was really not going to help her right now. There was a harsh shift as they sped up, and they pulled into an abandoned parking lot; broken cars were everywhere and Emma's heart hurt slightly at the sight of all those abandoned cars. She shuddered in discomfort, causing her to fall out of her seat; a friendly reminder for seat belts. Emma quickly got back up onto the seat, her eyes widened when she saw the cop car transform … into a giant robot. 

'Great. Wait, why am I not freaking out? Wouldn't any normal per- ... oh, I just answered my own question. I'm not normal,' she thought silently.

Now, a transforming police cruiser was one thing; it was a completely other thing when the Demon Cop, as she dubbed him, started threatening Sam. Silently, Emma gripped Bumblebee's seats in a death grip as the Camaro drove very quickly to Sam's aid, because her brother had started to run out of the parking lot, police cruiser at his heels. Emma choked when 'Bee didn't slow down … hitting the Demon Cop.

Emma was quickly jerked in a way too familiar way, and she tensed, expecting part of Bumblebee to cave in. That didn't happen, and the silent one shook, trying not to scream as the car came to a sudden halt. Due to her shock, Emma barely noticed Sam and Mikaela when they got into Bumblebee, though they noticed her. "Shit!" Sam cussed as Bumblebee sped off, only to sigh a moment later and murmur,"Great, I'm just happy she isn't screaming," He was torn between anger at the car that drove them, and worry for his silent sister in the backseat.

As they sped through what Emma deemed the most terrifying night of her adolescent phase, Emma kept trying to talk to Allie while she was awake. Talking to Allie always made her life easier to deal with. Emma went back to her silent rocking as Bumblebee sped around Tranquility. Soon, darkness fell over the escapees and Emma found it harder to remain calm in the backseat of Bumblebee. Pulling a little on her t-shirt, she smirked at the bumblebee on her shirt

… And then they stalled, 'Bee's engine became silent. That 'oh no' feeling came through her heart like a dull blade. Looking up, she saw the police car going through a silent call, and she shuddered. The silence pressed down on her in an almost painful way, and she pulled back into her seat. The feel of the engine roaring under her caused her mouth to open, and by Mikaela's reaction, Emma had obviously made a sound. It might have been like a scream, only quieter. Bumblebee suddenly slid to a stop and Emma found herself flying out of the car and into Sam's legs.

Sam moved quickly so he could help her up. Once standing, Emma shook slightly as she felt the vibrations snake through the ground and she turned her head to see what was causing it. Two robots, one yellow and the other was the Demon Cop, were attacking each other in a blur of flashing fists and steel. She silently watched and there was this feeling in her chest which was screaming, 'Stop it!' It almost felt like a pain which a mother might feel with when her children fought. Emma gripped her chest, over her heart, and she was positive a whimper passed her lips.

Suddenly, if only to interrupt her inner thoughts, a small silver bot launched itself from the Demon Cop's chest. Emma backed up in surprise, tripping over her own two feet, and falling back onto her butt. Emma could only let out a soft whimper, but she knew she couldn't linger and she got up quickly, ready to run, when Mikaela grabbed her arm. The fellow female stared at her for a moment and then Mikaela ran, Emma in tow. They were running for their lives.

There was a blur of cement and gravel until suddenly they reached a shed. Mikaela took a breath and held up a hand in a 'wait' kind of motion. The older girl's eyes then wander and she hastily grabbed a saw from the shed. For a brief moment, Emma wondered what the saw was for and then her eyes widened in silent fear as Mikaela went after the tiny bot, chopping it like a madwoman. Even though Emma was nowhere _near_ the Crazy Lady, she pressed herself up against the shed, in a mixture of fear and awe at the girl's bravery.

Meanwhile, down in the tussle, Sam kicked the head of the metallic creature that had leapt off the Demon Car and Emma followed its flight path with her eyes. Yet, despite the interesting battle presiding below, Emma's eyes were drawn upward. There she saw Bumblebee standing up tall, in a manner that could only be known as proud. This action sent her running toward him. When she reached Bumblebee, she wrapped her arms as far as she could reach around his ankle. At least she guessed it was his ankle.

Emma then felt a gentle touch on her back, and she looked up, seeing Bumblebee leaning over her a bit. She smiled warmly up at him and Emma slowly backed away, looking confused. Bumblebee stood up straight and seemed to be answering questions … yet she didn't hear a thing. The girl looked away from the giant machine and turned around, waving silently at the two humans coming her way. They looked like lovers, that's what she was going to deem them now, since they were holding hands.

Once Sam and Mikaela jogged up, Emma turned around, seeing a transformed Bumblebee. The silent sister rushed into the backseat, and curled up into the seats fabric. The seat belt wrapped around her waist and held her securely as they drove on. She did not know their destination.

Soon, hiding in that backseat, the night caught up with the silent child and Emma slowly fell asleep. As the world of dreams overcame the girl, she felt Allie pick her up.

"Oh, my brave little daughter!" Allie exclaimed, twirling Emma around slightly.

"How am I brave?" Emma asked with a slight whine.

"Oh, easily! You weren't scared of Bumblebee! He's one of my youngest you know!" Allie exclaimed, sitting down and refusing to let Emma go. Then, in a motherly way, Allie started to run her fingers through Emma's hair, humming.

"This was the most terrifying night in my adolescent life," Emma murmured, leaning against Allie's hand.

"I know. You also felt my anguish about my children fighting...again," Allie said, the last part coming out tired.

"Why do they fight all the time?" Emma asked, holding onto Allie's shirt.

"Oh, because they need me to save Cybertron," Allie answered, shifting Emma slightly on her lap.

Emma nodded a little, and Allie started to hum Brahm's Lullaby, rocking a little as Emma rested. "You are going to have to wake up," Allie said.

The silent child looked up at Allie, with a confused expression and then the world of consciousness pulled at Emma's mind. There was a moment of stillness and then Emma's eyes slowly opened.

**End Chapter**

A/N (the end one, so it's long)- Hey look! It ends in a cliffhanger!

Now, in answer to my Reviews! I got so many! -Looks very happy-

-clears throat and unrolls a scroll, which rolls down and hits the floor-

Jen, my first reviewer- _I am glad you like it. If you wish to give me some hints to make Emma more realistically deaf, I would appreciate it. Just leave it in the Review._

Saxidani- _I love being different! Thank you!_

Elita One- _Ah, yes. I thank you for the review. I hope you can wait awhile though._

Ocean Queen Kai- _I'm glad you are excited! Well, you will have to see how I have them communicate with Emma.__In fact, I still need to figure it out! (Joking!)_

Ox King- _Wow, I had a different plot idea! -eyes shine with happiness-_

Blood Shifter- _I will try to update soon, promise. Well, as soon as my fingers can type._

Soaring Phoenix 86- _I'm glad Emma was sweet! She's still an annoying little sister though. Well, Emma is a daughter of the All Spark because...oh, I can't tell. It's a secret._

Dandy parakeet- _I'll try to work on fluency. If you point out some stuff, I promise not to get mad._

MidnightArising- _It's brilliant? I feel all warm and fuzzy inside._

P.A.W.07- _It's a success! It's official folks! Thanks P.A.W.07!_

'HURRICANE'Hannah- _My insane crazy friend!_

Blue Phoenix Shinju- _I'm glad it was interesting. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside._

Wow! Lots of passionate people! I love you all! Now, you didn't have to read all of that, but when this was typed up on 03/19/08, and your name isn't above, I'm sorry. I might have posted the new chapter shortly after your review.

A side note; I won't be able to do this if you repeat stuff. That will go into a general thing, like (for example) I thank Name 1, Name 2, Name 3, Etc. for reviewing and saying how they love it. It's thanks to you that I keep writing at times. I seem to thrive on praise.

That's an example of a generic one, say if 10 people review saying how they love it. I love those reviews, I do, but over 10, and I can't answer them individually.

Thank you all for reading and, more thanks to those who reviewed!


	3. The Autobots

A/N- Here it is, Chapter Three. Co-written, with great thanks to my wonderful beta, for helping me through this chapter, by P.A.W.07. I got writer's block. Really, really, _really_ bad writer's block.

_Sign Language _**Beginning or Ending of a Chapter** (me) _**Transformers' Language **_

**Chapter Three- The Autobots**

Emma woke up slowly, stretching like a cat, and noticed that Bumblebee was stopped in a dark alley. 'Oh, joy,' she thought, and she sat up, startling Sam.

After Sam had calmed down, giving his little sister a reassuring grin, did the doors of the Camaro open. 'Bee's shocks shook a little as Emma followed Sam out; Mikaela following in suite. The three humans stood outside 'Bee for a few still moments when Emma saw a semi truck, which had flames painted on it, make an entrance. Now, that wasn't horribly unusual … until it started to transform. Watching with wide eyes, she noticed that this robot was tall, quite tall indeed.

Due to her slight shock, Emma didn't notice the others that drove up, or anything else for that matter. She was too busy trying to read the largest robot's mouth. Sadly, she couldn't catch anything. That was probably why she didn't see two hands come down around her tiny frame, but she did feel herself being raised into the air.

Emma let out a short scream, frightened by the sudden loss of the ground, but the scream was short lived when she noticed she was in someone's giant hands. The human slowly turned around to face, as it was now unknown to her, Ratchet. It seemed that she was sitting in one of Ratchet's hands. Emma waved a little in a slightly embarrassed way, now seeing the other robots.

Only after waving off her embarrassment, did the silent one looked around, confused. Where exactly was Sam? Emma turned around in the giant robot's hand to look down. 'Wow!' she thought as the ground loomed below. It took her a moment or two to realize that 'dot' down below was actually Sam, shouting at her.

The ever silent sister waved at Sam as if nothing was wrong, and turned back around._ "My name is Emma Witwicky. What is your name?"_ she inquired, her hands fluttering like butterflies.

The giant robot looked confused for a moment, his metallic face scrunching up, and then held up the hand she wasn't sitting in. His hands, having the physical structure like a humans, signed out, _"Ratchet."_

_"What are you guys?"_ Emma asked, hands once again fluttering like butterflies, and she was now leaning against his fingers.

Watching Ratchet with curious eyes, the mech once again seemed to be thinking, and signed out, _"Autobots."_

The girl was silent for a moment as she contemplated this and then she rolled her eyes silently, stood up, and was about to ask about being let down, when she saw Ratchet tap his head where ears would be; if Cybertronians had ears that is.

The girl understood at once and she slowly signed out, _"I can't hear. I am deaf, and it doesn't matter what anyone does, I won't ever hear. I never have, and I never will."_

Ratchet's optics brightened and he seemed interested. For a moment it looked like he was about to question her when she felt the wonderful sensation of being picked up again, though this time she found herself in a larger, black robot's hand. She only had to look up at him to know that this guy was strong. He seemed to be saying something to Ratchet, and she gently poked at his hand with her foot in order to get his attention. The robot looked down at her, and she signed with her hands, in a slow pace, so he could catch what she was saying, _"Please, tell me your name." _

It took the robot a moment but he nodded, and silently mouthed, _"Ironhide, kid."_

Emma laughed a little after she deciphered what he said. She then pointed to the ground. The robot holding her nodded, and lowered his hand to the ground. There was only a slight moment of hesitation before she got off his hand. Then, much like a cat after it had been petted, Emma started to smooth out her shirt, brushing off imaginary dust. There was suddenly a soft touch to her shoulder, and the silent one looked up to see Sam.

"You're okay, right?" Sam asked, his mouth moving slowly. Emma nodded.

Only once Sam was sure she was okay, did he go back to talking to the Leader, and Emma let out a soft sigh. After she let out a sound, though Emma had no clue what it was, the world changed around them.

The world became a volcanic, metallic, destroyed thing, and Emma's mouth widened slightly in shock. She turned around startled by the changes. The minute she did, a part of Emma quickly regretted turning around when she saw a tall, frightening, robot of grey metal. In terror, she started to back up quickly, running into one of the Autobots' legs, shaking. For the first time while she was awake, Emma heard Allie's voice in the back of her mind.

_'Easy Emma. It's just an illusion. Easy,'_ Allie called softly through the silent child's mind.

Only, Allie's voice didn't come from the mind, but more from the heart. Like something deep inside her was reaching out, trying to grasp Allie, and hold on tight; like a small child to their mother when they are frightened.

Despite how it felt, Emma was sure she was whimpering in fear, trying to get away from a horrible feeling that surrounded the illusion. The Autobots were shocked by her response, and the pure fear that was coming off of her from just seeing the illusion of Megatron.

"Hey, Emma...ow!" Sam said, touching her arm, trying to calm her down until she suddenly slapped him, her eyes wide with fear.

As soon as the silent child pulled away from her brother, she started shaking her head, shuddering. It was like she was trying to suppress a bad feeling.

"What's wrong with her Sam?" Optimus asked, though Emma couldn't hear him.

"I don't know. She's only been this scared when she's la-...late at night. Usually she screams, but whoever that was, he really frightened her," Sam stated, not looking away from his trembling sibling.

Slowly, Emma shook off some of the fear and signed, hands shaking from fear, _"He will kill us all. He will kill us all. He cares nothing for life."_

Sam looked confused at the strange reaction, but didn't get to dwell on it when Emma started to curl up on the ground, a whimpering huddle. Bumblebee quickly transformed back into his car mode, drove up, and allowed Sam to pick Emma up.

Sam quickly carried her to Bumblebee, and the protective brother sort-of dumped her into the backseat. Yet, during all this commotion, none of the Autobots saw that Ironhide looked a little worried; it came through his battle toughened mask.

Emma didn't notice anyone's worry though, she just curled up tighter, shaking. Slowly, blackness of the dream world over came, her. Only, Allie wasn't waiting for her like normal. She was waiting with a sad look.

"I'm sorry. My connection to you is passing over information, though only bits and pieces. Without the full picture, you're going to go insane, and I can't have that happen to my youngest daughter. Now, we'll start with before the war," Allie stated, and Emma made a face, knowing that this was going to be a sad tale.

"All right Allie," the child muttered.

Allie gave her a sad smile and wrapped her in a hug, blue light surrounded the two. "Next time you are asleep, I'll give you more, so be prepared," Allie whispered as she released Emma.

Emma quickly looked away from the other and looked up. Surrounding the two was a silver planet, which had many different giant robots walking around, going about their daily tasks. "This is Cybertron, before war destroyed it," pointed out Allie and then she shifted her gaze, "There's Megatron, the one that frightened you, and Optimus Prime, his brother."

Allie whirled around, and saw them, her jaw dropping slightly. This Megatron didn't look so harsh, and cut up, just like this Optimus didn't look as weary. In fact, they were surrounded by little robots. To Optimus's right was another bot, and on Megatron's left was a bot that made Emma hide behind Allie, a little frightened even though he seemed to be baring wings like a metallic angel.

"Optimus's right hand bot is named Jazz. The other next to Megatron is Starscream. He looked frightening back then, but he was really a scientist. A good one, till the war started." There was a moment of silence until Allie sullenly admitted, "Over me I'm afraid."

"A scientist? What happened?" Emma asked, her voice softer then Allie's.

"War happened Emma. War destroyed him, and shaped him into a spineless, power hungry, Decepticon," Allie responded softly.

"They aren't all bad, are they?" the silent child asked, and Allie shrugged.

"I don't know Emma. I've long since given up on the war ending peacefully. They really are a young race; older then your's, but still young. Eventually, they will learn war can never be the answer to what they seek," the mother answered.

Images of Cybertron, in peacetime, and years passed, closer to the time of war. With this all, Emma saw small changes in Megatron. Tiny, but she saw that Optimus noticed them too.

The child watched silently until the world of awareness called at Emma. "You better go. The glasses need to be found." Allie whispered.

Emma nodded, and allowed herself to awaken.

**End Chapter**

My Reviewers, how I love you all so well!

Blood Shifter- _It's awesome, really? Thank you so much! I hope to keep the good work up, but you have to thank my Beta too. P.A.W.07 puts up with me, and deserves lots of thanks too!_

Blue Phoenix Shinju- _It's getting better and better? Really? -squeals happily and faints- I'm good now. Thank you so much! Remember to thank my beta too!_

'HURRICANE'Hannah- _I'm glad you love it. Craziness is good! Insane people of the world unite! -stares in surprise as over half the world joins- Oh, this is going to take awhile._

Saxidani- _I'm glad Emma fits in. I was worried she wouldn't. Thanks for the review!_

Dandy parakeet- _The Allspark is called Allie because 'all' is in both. That's the reason. Also, the Allspark knew Emma wouldn't understand a name like 'Allspark', so she just called herself that. Since it won't ever be explained elsewhere, I'll answer the question here._

Eagle219406- _Yes, I know that deaf people can drive, but her __**parents**__ don't want her to. Makes all the difference._

Midnight Arising- _It's coming, it's coming. And aren't I evil? The fact you are hating it means I'm doing my job!_

Jen- _Glad to know, and I'm happy to know that I'm am doing well._ _Hints are always appreciated though, if you see something that is lacking._

Moonlight Eagle- _Really, they don't? In fanfiction, I feel it makes it more readable. In Harmony, my character has self esteem issues._

AnimeOtakuBara- _Thanks!_


	4. The Glasses

A/N- Thank you, thank you, thank you P.A.W.07!

_Sign Language_ **Beginning or Ending of a Chapter** (me) _**Transformers' Language**_

**Chapter Four- The Glasses**

Emma awoke with a jerk as they pulled into their drive way, feeling the vehicle come to a slow stop. The girl poked her head over the back seat and glance at the clock radio. Seeing the time on the clock, she shoved past Sam. She was outside, across the lawn, and through the door before Sam was out of the car.

Of course, she had also run at breakneck speed, and, once inside, had grabbed Sam's bag on the kitchen table. Riffling through the contents, she found the glass's case and pocketed them. After a quick glance to make sure Sam hadn't seen her in his bag, Emma slipped upstairs entering her room where she threw open the window with a grin.

Making sure the windowsill was sturdy, the silent sister edged onto it a little. From her perch, she looked down to see Sam talking with some unseen figure who, most likely, was their father. Clinging to the window, she swung her legs over the windowsill so she was sitting comfortably on the sill.

Once Sam was inside, she looked up and motioned for the Autobots. She wasn't too surprised to find that it was Ratchet that got to her first. He really seemed a little too curious about her 'condition' then she would have liked. Yet, she eased herself onto his hand. Once her footing was secure, the Silent One pointed to Sam's window. Ratchet turned his head in a questioning way for a moment, before he held her near the ledge, where she silently entered Sam's room.

There was an explosion of moving air when Sam rushed into his room, slamming open his door, yet Emma merely grinned in triumph from her windowsill seat while he glared at her. "Not funny sis!" he snapped at her, even though he knew she hadn't caught what he said. After throwing her one more quick glare, Sam started to search through his things.

Now, Emma usually didn't do sinister things like this, though right now, she didn't feel like being helpful. So, even though she had the glasses in her pocket, she didn't tell him. Sitting down on the computer chair, she watched as Mikaela came through the window as well, putting her purse next to Emma.

_**"Stupid humans! Don't even see me!"**_

The voice had seemingly echoed through Emma herself, and she looked around. Yet, she didn't find the harbored of the voice.

'Where did that come from?' she thought, after giving up her search for the voice in order to watch her entrainment. Emma smiled as she watched Sam run around like a chicken with his head cut off.

After a few minutes of panicking, Sam went to the window in order to talk with one of the Autobots. Emma paid the conversation no mind as she leaned back, eyes closed. After only a moment or two of false relaxation, did Emma leap out of her chair. The house had started to shake! Emma quickly dove under the desk, pulling the chair in front of her.

The Silent Child knew what was happening, and she was relieved she couldn't hear. Once their parents had broken into Sam's room and had finished their discussion, one that had Sam turning red, and another 'aftershock' was finished, did Emma came out in order to follow Sam downstairs.

The small group had been downstairs for awhile until Sam turned to Emma, with a furious look on his face. Had he figured it out? Perhaps, considering that fact that he had quickly held out his hand towards her, twitching his fingers slightly.

_"What do you want Sam?"_ Emma signed, her hands fluttering around with perfect precision.

"The glasses Emma!" Sam exclaimed, and Emma looked thoughtful.

Giving a shrug of her shoulders, the silent sister gave in and pulled the glasses out of her pocket with a look that clearly said, 'what, these glasses?'

Sam snatched them from her, and took them out of their case before placing them in his own pocket. Emma rolled her eyes slightly, and then grinned, hugging Sam in a silent apology. The older brother sighed, and shook his head. Little sisters, he thought in accepting tolerance.

"Does she do that often?" Mikaela asked, coming downstairs.

"Hide stuff and not tell me? Not really; just every once in awhile. I don't know how she knew I was going to look for the gla-...oh. She didn't know. She wanted to keep the glasses for herself. She's always been attached to them," Sam stated, and gently pushed Emma away.

She pouted at the rejection, and left the kitchen, leaving through the front door. It was then that a voice shouted, _**"Hide!"**_

Emma gripped her head in silent pain; it felt like gears were grinding through her skull. Looking up, she found out why as she watched a man in a suit pranced onto their lawn and then, without even an invitation, walk into the house! Immediately, Emma knew something was wrong. Plus; this guy had some horrible manners!

The little sister quickly dodged into the house to see what was happening. When she entered, the un-welcomed house guest was speaking. His mouth moved rather quickly, and his head jerked a lot, like he was twitching constantly. This man's strange nature frightened the younger girl, causing her to back up into Sam. It was then, that the stranger noticed her. He quickly pointed at her, and then a little over her shoulder.

Slowly, she walked forward because of the gesture, but quickly changed her mind, once again hiding behind Sam. The action didn't stop one of the guys in black from grabbing her arm. In instinct, she started fighting him, frightened. She was so frightened, in fact, that she didn't even notice when a blue spark left her hand and hit the guy in the arm. The man in black released her from a combination of surprise and pain.

That alone didn't save Emma. Two different sets of arms then grabbed her from behind, dragging her outside. She fought them both so harshly that she gained a new bruise, though both of them did too of course. Yet, despite her struggles, they still threw her into a black car where she crashed into Sam.

Slowly, probably because she hit her head, Emma was pulled backward into a lull as the car drove along. They drove in slight silence, until the car turned in a violent, rocking motion. It was then that Emma's eyes snapped open, and she screamed. In fact, the blood curdling shriek of terror caused the driver to slam on his breaks, the car screeching to a halt.

"Emma! Damn it!" Sam shouted, as he tried to cover his ears despite his handcuffs.

Yet, nothing was able to calm her down, until Sam was able to look down at her. Seeing her brother's face, Emma calmed down instantly, shuddering a little. After it was apparent that she had calmed down, the car started moving again, the driver shaking a little. Only, Emma couldn't really relax. Her mind was fizzing, like an electric current.

Suddenly, another scream tore from the girl's throat when two giant robot hands grabbed the van, lifting it off the ground. 'Scratch earlier! This is the scariest moment of my adolescent life!' she thought.

Emma was shivering when the car finally landed, hard. It was then that she saw Optimus Prime. The lifting sensation happened once more, and she found herself in one of Ironhide's hands while his other hand had somehow turned into a giant gun. The Silent One found herself staring at the new appendage, eyes wide.

On the ground, people ran around like a bunch of rats, yet, soon there wasn't a mob of panicking people. In fact, they were in a long line, something attached to their wrists which connected them like lines on the Golden Gate Bridge. Slowly, after throwing Ironhide a pleading look, Emma descended. She quickly walked off, shaking.

Sam quickly noticed his sister's retreat though, and dragged her backwards into Optimus' hand. Holding onto the small group, which consisted of Emma, Sam and Mikaela; Optimus began running, making Emma cling tighter. She had no idea it would turn out this bad for her, especially since her mind was trying to get over the fight-or-flight instinct.

Suddenly, there was a flurry of metal and before Emma knew it, Optimus was balanced under a bridge. That was fine and dandy, but Emma found that she was slipping. No, correction, she let go of Mikaela and started to fall. The Silent Child's arm flared in pain as Mikaela quickly grabbed it; only for Mikaela to start falling herself.

Sam, of course, grabbed for them as well and that's when they all fell. Emma missed Optimus' foot by inches, only to be caught by giant robot hands. Emma's head snapped painfully from the sudden jolt when they landed. It took her a few dizzying moment before she saw it was Bumblebee that had saved them and quickly clung to his neck, burying herself into his neck cables as much as she could.

Yet, since she had her face buried, Emma didn't see the men in black with their packs, but she did feel them. There was a sudden burst of cold and it was then she noticed that Bumblebee was warm, and she buried herself tighter into his neck.

Shivering, she barely noticed when she was pulled off by two men, and put into a separate truck than her brother. "You positive she's the one?" one guy asked.

"We have her on our security cameras from two years ago. I'm positive. Get them out of here!" another answered, and Emma found herself being transported with Bumblebee. Sadly, the Silent Child couldn't hold on, and fell unconscious, Allie waiting for her.

"Those no good, evil Sector Seven!" Allie ranted, blue electricity crackling around her.

"Allie, you're scaring me," Emma whimpered as she became aware of her surroundings.

Allie smiled weakly and nodded. "Right. Besides, it's time for your history lesson," the mother stated, and the Silent Child agreed with a nod of her head.

Surrounding her was a room which had Optimus and Megatron arguing in it. "Megatron, what is wrong with you?" Optimus shouted.

"You are what's wrong with me! You are a pacifist, and don't have what it takes to lead these people!" Megatron snarled.

It faded a little, until she could only see them fighting. "The argument was the first of many that lead to a full out war. It was Megatron, with the Decepticons, who broke off, but it was Optimus that started it. Well, after Megatron tried to remove me from my place on Cybertron that is," Allie stated.

"How did you leave?" Emma asked.

"A group of femmes, from both sides, shot me off the planet. You see, femmes have a stronger connection to me then mechs. Mainly because we both create life, we both love. Femmes joined the war afterward, until Optimus sent them to a safe haven. Many femmes did; the rest stayed and fought. That's all I know really. Once I left, I had little connection to the planet itself. The occupants, yes; the planet, no. Many Transformers died. Many, then the death lulled, to where it the mortality rate wasn't so high, when Megatron crashed here. Your grandfather found him," Allie stated.

"Wonderful. My grandfather found an evil overlord who wants to kill us!" Emma stated sarcastically.

Before Allie could reply, Emma screamed in pain. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, and she couldn't hear. The pain dragged her painfully awake.

When her eyes opened, she saw a lab, and she let out a scream, because she was the center of it.

**End Chapter**

Elita One- _Yes, yes they do. That happened on accident though, since my imagination would write it's own stories...if it had hands._

Hermonie- _Thanks, and I'll try!_

Midnight Arising- _Ha! I'm safe! And I'm hurrying as quickly as I can._

Moonlight Eagle- _Wow! So many compliments! Thank you for reading!_

'HURRICANE'Hannah- _All right, I will. I loved that scene too._

Blood Shifter- _No, she didn't get to meet Jazz. Maybe later, maybe not. Jazz didn't really get to know any of the kids, so if he gets to know Emma, it would be odd._

Blue Phoenix Shinju- _Thank you, and I'll tell P.A.W.07_

Jen- _Thanks Jen! I didn't get the review till the glasses were found, but you helped with a later chapter! Thanks!_

Soaringphoenix86- _Ratchet didn't devlop a soft spot, only a medical curiosity. No Transformer is deaf. Ironhide; you will have to read to find out. Same with Starscream, because if I told you, it would ruin the surprise! Besides, it's also to point out Starscream's change in personality from scientist to power hungry idiot. That's all I'll tell you. Nothing else._


	5. Sector Seven

A/N- Hiya! Look, look, Chapter Five!

_Sign Language_ _**Transformer Language**_ (me) **Beginning and End of Chapter**

**Chapter Five- Sector Seven**

The flare of pain that had brought Emma into this place, which she was now going to call 'Mini-Hell', _hurt_! That hurt seemed to be everywhere, just like that horrible white light. That very light which was blinding her, forcing her to close her eyes, yet, even through her eye lids were closed, she felt like her eyes were being burned out of their sockets.

Suddenly, the white she was seeing went dark as pain ran across her form, mainly from her chest, and she groaned. Now there was the cold. It had once enveloped her, now it only touched her wrists, ankles, and neck. Shivering, Emma turned her head a little, only to stop. Another flare of pain, more focused toward Emma's chest, suddenly rippled through her small form, causing another scream to be torn from Emma's throat. Yet, despite the jostling of her body, she was imprisoned in this world of pain, by the straps which crossed her wrists, waist, ankles, and, loosely, around her neck.

The young girl was barely given time to take another gasping breath when more pain dug its claws into her nervous system. Only this was an outside pain, which allowed more howls of agony to erupt from Emma's usually dormant throat. Except this time, she had a small seizure, her small wrists shivering against the restraints.

"If we continue, we might kill her," a female doctor stated, her face hidden by the blinding lights as Emma's eyes started to roll into the back of her head.

"We can't let that happen! We didn't touch _her_ the second time. She's connected to the Cube! …… somehow? If we only had time," the head of Sector Seven stated, a sigh on his lips.

"Tom, we need to get her knocked out, and then move her out of here. If she wakes up, in this state, we could get into some serious trouble," the doctor stated.

"Don't call me Tom at wo-...," Tom started to argue, but was cut off by another scream from Emma.

A growl erupted from the doctor, and her shout echoed over the room, "Get her out of here!"

The moment was still for a time before Tom numbly agreed, and Emma was moved to a room in the hospital section of the Sector Seven base. Unfortunately, the sterile smell and metallic walls were the farthest thing from comfort. She was, however, removed from the room that had held Bumblebee and its "comforts".

Now that Emma was in a "real" hospital bed, the doctor checked her over, and looked over at her shoulder. "She's out of danger. Next time, sedate her!" the doctor snarled.

Emma still whimpered despite the 'good' news, causing the doctor to look the Silent Child over. The figure froze as she was stopped by a vice like grip on her arm. She looked down in confusion as Emma's hand grasped at the medic despite her restraints, causing the doctor to look Emma in the eyes. Then the Silent One's eyes screamed at her.

_"Let him go!"_

The doctor yanked her arm out of Emma's grip, shaking. 'How could she know? She couldn't see him, could she? How could she know?' the doctor thought as Emma fell backward in a pain-filled daze.

Inside Emma's mind, it was buzzing from something besides pain. Bumblebee was crying, and slowly, Emma reached out wishing to comfort him when Allie buzzed in her mind, connecting the two. _**"Easy now Bumblebee, it's okay. We're safe,"**_ Emma called, her voice echoing through herself, and, unknown to her, it echoed through Bumblebee. Sadly, that small comfort was short lived when pain went across both their frames, causing both of them to both throw their heads back and scream.

Only once Emma's head went still did the doctor get her out of the straps.

Slowly, with Emma's mind lost in a confused haze, did she make eye contact with the doctor, and glared. The doctor stopped, a look of shock locked in her facial features as she was forced to stare into eyes that were brown, laced with electric blue. In fact, the blue in those young eyes almost seemed to jump about, hinting here or there, suggesting something hidden under the surface. Yet, despite the mystery of it, it was something that the doctor didn't want to know about. Furthermore, the woman found herself terrified by the glare.

After a few, silent, seconds did Emma break the eye contact first and stand, only to fall to the ground in silent pain. It was then, in a crumbled mess on the floor, did Emma really get to look at herself. She was shaking like a drowning bug. Her yellow t-shirt was wrinkled and she seemed to still be wearing everything from before, except her socks and shoes. They were gone. The doctor must have pulled them away from the Silent Child; probably so it would be harder for her to run away.

Gradually, Emma stood, despite the shaking of her broken form, and walked out, feeling dazed. She didn't notice the looks she got from the base workers, she just kept walking, stumbling here and there until a whining pitch caught her attention. It was then that she looked up and saw her brother. Despite the jello like stance her legs had taken on, Emma ran forward and crashed into him, refusing to let go.

"See? I told yo-...," Tom started to say, until he saw the look on Sam's face.

The fury that contorted across Sam's face looked frightening, almost dangerous. Tom nodded a little as he took a step in the opposite direction. "Well, yes, she's a little shaken, but that's to be expected. We hadn't seen her until after we...restrained your car," Tom stated.

Sam sighed, he didn't have time to fight with that idiot. He needed to comfort Emma, and he did just that as he helped Emma to stand. Yet, he didn't notice the flecks of electric blue now dancing through her eyes, though she clung to him.

Sam held to his sister, as they walked into a large hallway, leading somewhere. Finally, when the group reached a branch in the hallways, did Ema gently pulled on Sam and try to go in a different direction, but Sam pulled her away from that hallway.

'But, Bumblebee!' she thought, pulling a little. Her struggling immediately stopped thought as a flash of shining grey caught her eye. The young girl almost balked as her eyes traced upward over the form of shining metal and looked at the cold optics of Megatron.

The Silent One whimpered like a lost dog and pulled back so fast that she physically fell, hard. Despite the pain from the fall though, she kept pulling herself backward until she ran into Captain Lennox's legs, nearly causing him to fall to the cold floor as well.

In a slight surprise, Will looked down, catching sight of her eyes. They were wide in pure terror, the blue obvious amongst the brown.

Captain Lennox looked concerned. "Is she okay?" he asked.

"She's terrified of Megatron," Sam stated trying to get her to calm down as he stepped over towards the two figures.

Emma shook her head, and shoved Sam away. _"He'll kill us! He will! He's angry, so angry. He frightens me,"_ she signed quickly trying to pull back farther.

Captain Lennox could only think about his daughter as he looked down at the Silent One. She was small, and didn't know him, but what better time to see if he _could_ help Annabelle, if she ever became frightened as badly as this girl shaking against his legs.

Gently, he touched Emma's shoulder, and she turned violently ready to strike like a cobra in a cage. The captain gently caught her wrist, stopping the contact of her fist to whatever she would have hit, and rested his spare hand on her head. She immediately calmed.

'He's a dad, but has he ever held his baby?' she thought, calming down.

Captain Lennox smiled a little and she stood up, brushing dust and some frost off her shirt. Emma couldn't help but smile as she brushed, only to jump in surprise as some blue electricity leaped from her finger tips. The girl stared at her fingers for a moment in amazement before shoving her hands into her jean pockets.

'Oh Allie?' she thought, and almost jumped out of her skin when a voice answered.

'_I see you have found a way to contact me. Yes, I'm sharing your mind with you, but it's not all that bad. Is it?_' Allie called back.

'Warn me about the sparks next time,' Emma 'muttered', and she followed Sam.

Soon the small group was walking to some place the agents were leading them. It was then that Emma realized just how close Sam was with Mikaela, and she started to feel a little lonely. 'He won't forget me...right?' she asked herself, and she shivered a little.

The young girl shook her head at the thought and continued to walk, ignoring the love birds behind her, when she stopped in the entrance of a darkened room. Curious, she saw the desk which seemed to be beckoning her forward. The girl threw a nervous look around to make sure no one was watching her before she tip-toed into the room and walked over to the desk.

The first thing she noticed was a file with her name on it. Yet, despite the nervousness that was starting to line her stomach, she flipped it open.

It read:

**Subject's name:** Emma Witwicky

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 14 years of age

**Appearance:** Hazel-brown eyes, golden brown hair.

**Profile:** Currently a student of Tranquility School for the Deaf and Mute. Came to Hoover Dam as part of a field trip two years ago. Got lost from the group and came in direct contact with the Cube. As of now, in the year 2007, it has been found that the subject may be..."

Emma couldn't continue reading, as it was slammed shut. It wasn't that she didn't want to know, it was because there was an Agent glaring down at her. Emma returned his look, eyes sparking with some blue. It was then that the agent suddenly looked confused, scratched his head, and then he walked away. The girl couldn't help but grin as she followed the confused man, entering a steel room. The moment she entered, she shivered, sensing the death of her...children? Last time she checked she hadn't been pregnant.

'_Sorry,_' Allie apologized.

Emma shook her head silently in response._ Now_ Emma was mad. She crossed her arms, and glared furiously at the container and the Agent putting the cell phone with in it. It was then that she shivered and cringed as if she had been physically hit. Yet, the girl didn't get to dwell on where this pain came from when she saw blue electricity bleed into the box. There was barely a moment of stillness when the phone twitched. It was alive, and Emma knew it would die. It must have known as well as it violently attacked the casing, chattering away curses at the people. Emma couldn't let this little be and gently rested fingers against the glass, and the creature paused, calming for a moment. Then it was stilled, forever, and Emma cried out in her throat, pulling her outstretched hand into her chest as she pulled away from the little one's metallic corpse.

It was then that Emma realized she had this feeling hanging around her heart. It was such a dull and aching feeling that the Silent One fell to her knees, burying her head in her chest. It felt like gears were grinding in her head, and that those 'gears' would shatter and break if they the suffering didn't end.

_**"All Spark located," **_a familiar voice chattered, interrupting her misery.

_**"This is Starscream. All Decepticons mobilize."**_

_**"Barricade, en-route."**_

_**"Devastator reporting."**_

_**"Bonecrusher rolling."**_

_**"Blackout incoming. All hail Megatron!"**_

Emma stood up shakily, looking around for the location of the traveling voices. Then, without another concern, she ran to where Allie was directing. Allie knew where the voices were coming from and was afraid.

'_Get Bumblebee, and then get me out of here!_' Allie stated, fear echoing in her voice, and Emma picked up speed.

She had save Allie!

Unfortunately, Emma's track race was immediately stopped when two men in suits stepped forth, in front of the door she was about to burst through. Emma growled as she came to a sliding halt. She had no idea what it sounded like, only that it vibrated low in her throat. Apparently it was intimidating, because there was barely a moment of hesitation before the men let her go. But it was then that Emma noticed that they weren't looking at her, there was something behind her that got them to move. Emma turned slightly to see Sam. She raised her eyebrow, and sighed when he blasted past her. Rolling her eyes, she followed him in.

Upon her entry, pain sparked around her body, making it hard to concentrate. _"Let's hurry,"_ she signed, picking up speed as she walked. Yet her pace came to a halt as she entered a huge empty room with a metal skeleton as the only source of decoration, unless you call Bumblebee a decoration that is. The girl smiled as she looked at the mech who seemed to be holding something protectively in his grasp. She smiled, finally feeling safe as she ran over to them, but the closer she got the metal beams the stronger that strange feeling got that she had been there recently. Emma merely shrugged the feeling off.

Once Emma was finally next to them did the mech give any reaction to her, he seemed enthralled by something in his grasp. Yet, despite its presence, Bumblebee gently touched her head with a finger, and the Silent Child smiled. Bumblebee may not have known, but Emma did. She knew what he was holding and that it wasn't the complete piece.

Once outside of the room, 'Bee and the other at her heels, Emma stared up at the Cube with huge eyes._ 'Hello,'_ Allie greeted, and Emma did a little happy jump and she couldn't help but throw her arms up at the cube's current caretaker, wishing to touch Allie.

Yet, her happiness was short lived once the team got outside. The concrete under feet was shaking, and Sam shoved her into the backseat. The girl barely had time to blink in surprise as Mikaela handed her the Cube. Emma took it and clung to it for dear life. This wasn't going to end well, Allie told her so. But, in spite of the eerie feeling of impending doom, Emma slowly laid down on the backseat and closed her eyes, lulled to sleep.

It was some time later, barely aware, when Emma awoke feeling the presence that some of the other Autobots joined them. This mattered little to her at the moment though as she snuggled down into the seats, clinging to the Cube as if it were a teddy bear. And it was there, within the cubes grasp, Emma was beckoned into the dream world. Emma happily complied with the wishes of her mind.

"Hello! Glad to see you're 'hugging' me," Allie greeted, a chuckle on her lips.

"Oh, so the thi-...Cube I'm holding really is _you_!" Emma exclaimed happily, part of her already knowing this.

Allie sighed, and hugged her. "Oh yes, my favorite little daughter! My youngest, most favorite little girl!" she said, smiling.

"All this praise is going to my head," the child muttered, blushing.

"Yes, that's why you're blushing. You know, Bumblebee thinks you're crazy, running around in bare feet, and then falling asleep in the back seat," the mother stated.

"I have bare feet?" she asked, and Allie laughed.

"Yes. Now wake up. It's time to face your destiny dear one," she said, laughing.

Slowly, Emma awoke, and groaned. She felt like she had been run over by a tank, and then poked with a cattle prod. 'This is the worst day of my life,' she thought.

'_Actually, it would be worst 12 hours of your life,_' Allie stated, and Emma groaned.

**End Chapter**

A/N: I had to write this chapter like this, all speedy, because Emma doesn't hear all the nice conversations. She just reacts to the sights, and Allie. Thus, next, we're in the City folks! Which means Emma's role unfolds more. Well, maybe, I don't know. Maybe I should be evil, and not do that. Not sure. Hmm.

blood shifter- _Wow, I'm glad I kept you hanging. As you can see, Emma isn't 'okay' but she's 'fine'...sort of. Though, that gives me an idea. -goes off to write it into the book of ideas for Mute-_

hermione- _I know. Thank my beta for that too! Isn't she great?_

Midnight Arising- _Glad that you love it so._

Elita One- _How did you know? Was it Emma's scream? I knew we shouldn't have put that in P.A.W.07! -kidding-_

Soaringphoenix86- _So many questions, and most were answered here...I hope. And all have been answered hopefully, for, as the All Powerful Author, I refuse to reveal. Don't hurt me! -joking tone-_

Jen- _If they find out Jen. I don't know if they will or not._

'HURRICANE'Hannah- _But he can't let Ironhide squish them! Otherwise the military would kill them!_ _It's the whole, 'you have to protect yourself before others'._


	6. Mission City

A/N- Lookie, lookie! Chapter Six!

_Sign Language_ _**Transformer Language**_ (me) **Beginning and End of Chapter**

**Chapter Six- Mission City**

Sam whirled around to look at Emma, and she smiled a little at her older brother. Sitting up, she let out an unladylike sound when the seatbelt jerked her back down.

Sam could only twitch a lip at her strange sound before he gently laid a hand on her shoulder. After he was sure that his sister was fine, he then spoke to Mikaela.

'Why am I feeling like he's not even paying attention to me?' she thought, staring at the two with a glint of jealously shivering in her eyes.

The young girl, of course, didn't get to dwell on her stewing emotions when Bumblebee came to a stop, the seatbelt sliding off. Still holding onto 'Allie', Emma got out of the car after Mikaela, because Sam shut the door before she got out. Standing there, feeling insulted, she choked when the earth trembled so harshly that she actually fell in response to it.

The girl blinked for a moment, her mind trying to catch up with what has just happened when she noticed something. Emma quickly started to look around. She sensed the Decepticons in the area. The Silent One's breath caught in her throat and she let out a whimper. In fact, she could feel that the Decepticons were traveling. So caught up in this fact, Emma barely had time to let out a cry as Allie was removed from her arms. Bumblebee was holding "her" now, and Emma felt like crying.

Yet, there was no time to complain over the Allspark's present placement. She had looked up. The girl's eyes got wide with horror as she froze, she saw a jet. Emma shuddered as a memory hit her. It was the scientist. No, not anymore. It was Starscream.

_'Hide Emma!'_ Allie shouted, but it was too late.

Out of the corner of her eye, she scarcely had time to notice the Furbie's blank stare, before a boom 'rushed' through the air and what _had_ been used as a 'shield', blew up. The girl let out a soundless scream as she fell to her knees, desperately trying to protect her head as metal shards flew over the city's landscape.

The pain quickly followed after the flying rubble, which made Emma cry out. Quickly, she lowered her arms only to wish she hadn't when she located the source of the pain. There were scraps and cuts of varying sizes running down her arm as if she had gotten into a death match with Freddy Cougar. The girl usual would cringe at the thought of the horror movie monster, but, truthfully, he didn't seem so scary now. Nothing could be more frightening than this.

Regrettably, the mute child didn't get to dwell on that fact when something red fell into her eye. Panic filled her when she lifted her hand up only to find blood. Oh, now she remembered. During the explosion she had fallen, and hit her head.

The girl looked down. She could see where she had hit her head. There, on a slight jutting piece of ruptured sidewalk, was some blood curving its way gracefully down the incline of the cement. 'Wonderful!' she thought sarcastically, holding her hand to her head. She whimpered slightly when she applied some pressure to stop the bleeding. Yet, the girl didn't have time for pain. A sick feeling was hanging just below her diaphragm; something was wrong and she didn't mean bleeding from the head wrong.

Suddenly, Emma's head buzzed, and she looked around. Decepticons were everywhere, and Allie was drifting farther away.

With a groan, she began to run, ducking around people, and ignoring the fact she was in a _lot _of pain. She even ran through some glass, but, with the pain filled haze she was already in, she barely felt it. All that mattered was getting to the Allspark, no, Allie! She had to get to Allie.

But fate always seemed to be a cruel mistress, so much so that Emma was slammed forward into the earth by a shockwave, something landed behind her. Coughing, the Silent Child sat up a bit, and looked up. She stared, shaking from pain, and shock. Starscream stood over her, glaring, and Emma quivered under his blatant gaze. Now, he did not look so angelic. Time and war had damaged him beyond repair. Oh, he was fine, in the mechanical sense, but in the core sense?

The girl shuddered as she felt the truth. He was lost, and fallen. Pulling away from the mech above her, Emma hoped the flier would loose interest in her. Alas, he did not.

Starscream watched silently for a moment as blood trickling down the side of the small human's face from her head wound, wishing its way down her cheek like a horrific tear. He observed with a slight fascination for a moment before he looked down at the ground. He saw more blood.

The mech decided not to dwell on it as he launched upward, transforming mid-air so he could go after other humans. Something told him he shouldn't kill that particular human. Plus there was this ache in his spark he got from looking at the young juvenile. It was like he had forgotten to kiss his creator goodbye.

Emma, still on the ground, stared at the flier for a moment, feeling the ache of his spark for a moment before she shot up, and ran like the wind to where Allie was. All the while she crashed into walls of building from fatigue. It was from the pain her body felt and it seemed her mind was following after. Was she going to make it?

The girl's feet suddenly came to a halt and a gasp escaped her silent lips. She had finally reached the building that had the All Spark, but she had also found Megatron. Fear swept over her as she stared upward at the monstrous titan, yet she couldn't look away no matter how frightened she was. Allie was up there … and so was Sam. The young girl trembled at the thought of losing her brother in this battle, but the Emma didn't even get a moment to shed a tear for her brother when blocks of concrete fell from the sky … and towards her. She barely had time to blink before she jumped out of the way, falling into a roll, but she miscalculated and fell, badly.

She was alive, but she had hit her head a little too roughly and wasn't waking up. The young girl was just lying there, in the alleyway like a broken doll, forgotten in a pile of rubble. So forgotten that she was not even noticed by Optimus, who was just opposite of her alleyway; only Allie knew where she was, and she was furious.

A small pool of blood dripped down onto the cement from Emma's head, leading her into a dream like state as she laid there motionless. In this dream state, Allie couldn't contact her, couldn't make sure she was all right. The only thing Allie knew was that Emma was alive.

But, now was also her chance. With all of Emma's mental defenses down, Allie would be able to transfer over, only leaving enough power to kill one mech with the metallic husk of her old body, the Cube. Hopefully, Emma wouldn't be angry that she did this without permission. A small jolt of electricity jumped around the Cube's outer casing, virtually unnoticed by her present holder, and all of the Allspark's presence moved along the link to Emma. There she entered the spot of Emma's mind that she had already made for herself.

Now, all the pair could do was wait. Wait for someone to find the slowly dying teenage girl. Wait for the battle to come to an end. Wait for more of her children to die, fighting over her metallic husk. They just had to wait, inside Emma's mind, one holding each other in a motherly embrace as the war raged on.

A ways away from the Allspark, and her youngest daughter, a fight raged between two siblings. Optimus and Megatron threw fists and banter in the fury of locked battle, Sam could only look on. And that was just what he did. The human stood there watching the two titans crash into each in a mix of metal and flying rubble, but suddenly there was a crash as Optimus fell to the ground begging Sam to push the cube into his chest. The teenager didn't even stall as he rushed forward, thrusting the Cube with into his chest … Megatron's chest. It was then the world seemed to fall into silence, except for one aching scream that was coming from a girl in the alleyway, Emma.

Allie could feel the destruction of her old body as pain withered through her and Emma's mind. Allie held Emma closer during this time, whispering sad truths into her child's ear. "Jazz's dead, Frenzy's dead, Megatron, Bonecrusher, so many are dead Emma."

Emma merely whimpered inside her mind as she drew closer towards Allie. Yet, outside, to the world, she lay still with her life slowly trickling away. To a glancing eye they might actually even think she was dead with the glass shards embedded in her feet, the cuts running up and down her arms, and the blood pooling from her cranium.

Yet, not all hope was lost for the dying girl; someone noticed that she was gone. Captain Lennox looked around. "Where's the girl?"

**End Chapter**

A/N- (evil laughter) I'm so cruel to you all! I have left you with this cruel cliff hanger, and that's because, I actually wanted to! I'm so mean, I know, I really am.

blood shifter- _Oh, yeah. She had to have the time of her life._

Jen- _Excitement is one word for it._ _And, yes, lots of action this chapter, as you could see._

Elita One- _What mess?_

hermonie- _Well, you can't do that, or there won't be any Chapter Seven. And look on the bright side! Chapter Seven is almost done!_

Midnight Emerge- _Easy, easy. Breathe in, breathe out. There you go. Yes, I get it. And don't worry, Chapter 7 will be out soon as well._

'HURRICANE'Hannah- _Think. Who's the president? Anyway, they still can't, or people wouldn't trust them._

SoaringPheonix86- _Yes, that's how. And it's Allie. Anyway! Aren't I evil? That's such an evil cliffie too._

Fk306 animelover- _I'll try!_


	7. After Math

A/N- Yes, I know. I left you at such an evil cliff hanger. I know, and for that, I'm sorry. Anyway, here's Chapter Seven.

_Sign Language_ _**Transformer Language**_ (me) **Beginning and End of Chapter**

**Chapter Seven- After Math**

Emma awoke in a hospital bed, and looked over to see a heart monitor as well as an IV. Seeing this, Emma realized, she was _alive_! Sighing, she looked around, and closed her eyes in emotional pain.

The Silent Child was also alone. _'What am I, chopped liver?'_ Allie asked, and Emma grinned, opening her eyes.

'No, you're not. You're okay I see,' she 'answered', and Allie laughed in her mind.

_'When you fell unconscious, I was able to transfer all but a small part of my power into you. So, a small, tiny part of me died. Well, actually, not that small. My body died, though my spirit lives on,'_ Allie commented, and Emma grinned. She was just glad Allie didn't die with her body.

The Silent Child was suddenly drug out of her kind mind when someone touched her arm. Looking up, with the eyes of a frightened animal, Emma saw a kind looking doctor, who quickly signed out,_"My apologies. I'm Doctor Short, and I've been taking care of you for the past three days. You had some pretty bad injuries."_

Emma raised an eyebrow a little when Dr. Short suddenly gave her the clipboard.

**Name: **Emma (last name not given)

**Age:** not given

**Injuries:** A very bad laceration to the scalp with signs of slight hemorrhaging; Inconclusive at the moment if any brain damage has been sustained; more tests to be done. Large lacerations located on both the left and right arm. Laceration were deep enough to sustain minimal damaged to the brachioradialis of the right arm and the deltoid of the left arm; other lacerations were fairly shallow. Lacertains were also present on the patient's feet. It is conclusive that these lacerations were caused by glass found embedded within the wounds. It is recommended that no pressure is to be placed on her feet until the wounds are healed.

**Recovery:** Patient is to remain in the bed until discharged, and must be able to answer the questions to determine if there's any brain damage.

Emma handed the doctor back her clipboard, and signed, _"Where's the test?"_

The doctor smiled and handed her another clipboard with a pen, and then left the room. Emma watched the closed door for a moment before she looked down at the sheet. The questions seemed to be of a simple nature.

**1. What is your full name? **

Emma Janet Witwicky

**2. What is your birthdate? **

July 19, 1993

**3. Where do you live? **

Tranquility

**4. Do you have any siblings?**

One older brother, Samuel Archibald Witwicky, who is called Sam.

The girl sat there just scribbling away, answering questions, but she suddenly stalled as she read the next question.

**30. How did you get injured?**

Emma paused for a moment, trying to collect her fuzzy thoughts. She had to be careful with what she wrote. If they found out Allie was in her she'd never get out of this bed. With that thought in mind, Emma wrote down her answer, placing the clipboard on the stand next to her bed. Now, with that done, she lay back down, and sighed. Closing her eyes, she fell into a light sleep, not really caring that she was in the last place she wanted to be.

After a few still moments, the doctor final came back in and took her clipboard, careful not to wake Emma as she walked away, leaving Emma alone. Except, her solitude didn't last long. Slowly, a soft blue light entered like a thousand tiny quivering fireflies. The little dancing lights seemed to stall for a moment before they suddenly crashed into each other, taking the form of a guy with black slightly grayed hair and blue eyes which were filled with a look of concern.

The man, who was wearing all black, stood at 6'4" with a muscular build, and was nameless to the human world, but to the Autobots he was known as Ironhide, had yet to choose a name for his 'human' form.

'Of course, none of the other guys know I've got a human form,' he thought and he sat down at the foot of the child's bed. He had no worries of waking her up. After all, he was just a weightless hologram. Ironhide didn't have to wait long for the Silent Child to awake.

Emma's eye's beadily let light in as she lifted her eyelids lazily; the feeling of eyes on her had stirred her into the world of the waking. The girl blinked her eyes a few times as the world started to become sharper. It was then that she noticed the guy sitting at the foot of her bed. For a moment, he looked panicked, until she signed, _"Ironhide."_

He looked away, but she just shook her head a little at his strange behavior, which caused her to cringe as she pulled at some stitches. She resisted the urge to scratch at them and instead signed while looking at him with her blue-sparked brown eyes, _"What happened?"_

"What do you remember?" he asked.

_"Avoiding falling concrete near the building Sam and Megatron were on. It was kind of blurry after that. I must have fallen unconscious,"_ she replied slowly.

Ironhide sighed, and slowly signed out the events. Though, while he signed, he remembered every detail of the battle, right down to the way the rising smoke blacken the sky. It was all too vivid for his tastes. So vivid, in fact, he knew that every time he saw smoke rising into the air, he'd remembering finding the injured Emma and the grotesque battle that caused her to be injured in the first place.

Even now he could taste the fear he had held for Emma when he stood among the Mission City rubble.

-flash back-

The weapons expert had transformed in the light of the after-battle in hope that Emma would see him. No such luck. So he transformed again only to tear down the street, the early darkness creeping after him. The group, it seems, realized she was missing just when sun had passed the late afternoon mark, but now it was nearly dark. So he sped up as fear griped his spark, causing him to nearly miss a soft pink form in the alleyway. He stopped with an ear splitting screech when he noticed the small patch of red on the ground next the form. His transformation had been slow and jutting. He was scared that she was dead and a part of him wanted to turn away, but before the mech knew what had happen he kneeled down next to Emma.

The blood had dried in its trickle down the side of her head, and her arms had stopped bleeding, scabbing over the cuts in cruel jagged lines which looked angry against her pale skin. That was good, meaning she must still be alive to have her blood clot, but he couldn't help but notice that her feet still bled sluggishly; it didn't take a genius to know why. The cuts were having trouble clotting because the wounds kept reopening when the glass slid down, which were sparkling like diamonds in the failing sunlight.

"Ratchet, I found her," he stated, opening his Com link.

The sound of sirens came from across the city and he sighed. The mech turned his gaze back towards his little charge; he could barely see her breathe, but knew she was alive despite his lack of knowledge on human physiology. How he knew, he wouldn't be able to tell anyone in a million years.

-end flash back-

Back in the present, he finished by signing, _"The hospital staff here picked you up at the scene, and I followed, with all the Autobots. Everyone is getting medical attention, though your injuries were the most severe."_

Emma nodded a little, having a feeling he wasn't telling the whole story, but Ironhide suddenly disappeared telling her she wouldn't get anymore answers from him. Luckily, his sudden disappearing act told her someone else was coming. Turning her head she saw the door open and the doctor walked in, her lab coat bristling on a breeze created by her swift movements.

_"Greetings! According to your brother you have no brain damage; he wants to talk to you though. Are you up to it?"_ the doctor inquired.

Emma nodded a little only to wince as pain flared through her head causing Dr. Short to sigh.

"Come in," she stated, and Sam entered.

Emma grinned at Sam, and he waved. Taking a hint, Dr. Short left them while Emma signed, _"How long did it take you to find me?"_

Sam signed out, slowly, _"About 4 hours."_

The Silent Child let out a sigh and closed her eyes, signaling she was done with this conversation. Sam sat down on the chair and held his head in his hands, guilt overwhelming him slightly.

After a few minutes he shook it off figuring time was the only thing Emma needed right now and left without saying good bye to his sister. The door slowly closed behind him. There Mikaela greeted him with a kiss on the lips. When he didn't respond she sighed already knowing it hadn't went well. She kissed her boyfriend on the cheek and wrapped her arm around his waist, leading him to the nearest exit.

Captain Lennox shook his head a little, knowing something bad was going to happen later, but caught the doctor anyway.

"Dr. Short, may I see Emma? I'm not family or anything, just an acquaintance of the family," he slightly lied.

The doctor looked him up and down, assessing his character. "Sure. Boy, that was a crummy brother, huh? She was crying when I checked in on her. She may be deaf, but she knew he left. The little jerk," Dr. Short responded, ranting a little.

Captain Lennox ignored her, and entered. "Hey, can you interpret for me? I can't sign," he admitted.

"Sure," Dr. Short stated, and she gently touched Emma's shoulder.

The hopeful look in her eyes died quickly, and was replaced by confusion. _"This is Captain Lennox. He wished to visit with you,"_ Dr. Short explained.

_"Greetings Captain,"_ the rejected little sister responded.

The conversation lasted about forty minutes before Emma started to droop and she had to admit that she was tired. Will accept this with a nod of his head, leaving the girl to her dreams.

It took a week for Dr. Short to say Emma was healed enough to leave. During that time Captain Lennox visited Emma all the time; she rarely saw her brother. But Emma pushed that to the back of her mind. Paying more attention to how Will had learned how to signed more basic things, so he could understand Emma without Dr. Short.

And so it went on like that until the day of her release day. In the early afternoon Emma's parents brought her new clothes and she was wheeled out in a wheelchair to a black truck. Smiling, Emma couldn't help but rest her hand on the truck; she felt a slight tremble.

Strangely, once in the vehicle, Emma noticed that Captain Lennox wasn't the driver even though he sat in the driver's seat, but despite that, Emma continued to stare out the window, in silence as if she was dwelling on the things to come.

It would be another week before she could walk or stand for a straight thirty minutes, because of her feet. It would be another week of her brother rushing past her without so much a second glance as she made her way down the stairs painfully slow. By the end of the school year, her brother was a stranger, and all the Autobots had regrouped.

Ironhide, who had been with Captain Lennox and his family, felt it was his duty to return to the Autobots. Emma knew it was because the entire family had moved to town and were now quite close to Emma's own house; she couldn't call it home now.

That was why, presently, she was sitting on Ironhide's hood and with him instead of at home. The girl leaned back against his windshield, staring out at the sunset. A frown then formed on her lips and she looked over at her brother. He was making out with Mikaela as usual, so she looked away.

She couldn't blame her brother's girlfriend, but she was lonely. She had wanted her brother to get out into the world, but not ignore her. She couldn't depend on her parents, their sign language was bad; they knew only the basics and she couldn't hold conversations with them.

'Two weeks to my birthday,' she thought when she felt her cell phone vibrate.

A grin formed on her lips as she remembered the time when Ironhide had kidnapped her cell, then gave it back when she had a hissy fit. With that memory in mind, she pulled it out and read the text message.

'Get inside the cab! It's getting cold out there!'- Ironhide

Looking around, Emma realized the sun had set during her musings and she slowly slid off the hood. Once her feet hit the ground, Emma could merely grin when she noticed that the passenger door was open so she got in, curling up on the seat. It was only then she began to cry, heart, or in this case, spark wrenching, sobs.

No one heard her crying but Ironhide, and he had a feeling it would be a long time before those tears didn't fall once she was out of hearing of everyone but him.

**End Chapter**

A/N- And that's a wrap! The sequel should be up and around soon enough, if this passes my beta! Anyway, the sequel will come! I'll put it up in the story as an Author's Note in this though, so you won't have to put me up for Author Alert.

hermione- _Yes, and I tried to update as quickly as I could! Can't blame me, can't blame my beta, blame my computer!_

Aerith the Evenstar- _Ah, a new person! And as you can see, it's best not to guess what the author has planned. Besides, a sequel is on the way, and I've met some big siblings who ran away when little siblings got hurt badly. So, this has a purpose._

soaringpheonix86- _It's all up in the air! This is the end of Mute! But the beginning for the sequel!_

Jen- _Well, nothing too serious._

blood shifter- _Yes, I could, yes I did, and I don't know if Jazz is coming back. That is something my beta and I must discuss. In very deep detail. OH! Poll!_

Elita One- _They did._

'HURRICANE'Hannah- _Yes, I know. Sequel next._

Fk306 animelover- _They found her rather quickly._


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note for Mute-**

To SoaringPheonix86-_ Thank you for that, since I didn't know that, and why I tried to skip past the hospital scene as fast as I could. What's AMA?_

To Aerith the Evenstar- _Feeling sorry for Emma was what I had in mind. It also sets everything up for the sequel._

To 'HURRICANE'Hannah- _Sorry, but you'll have to wait a little while longer. It'll be up in a bit. Ta-ta Crazy Friend!_

To Jen- _Glad to know, and the sequel will be along soon._

To Elita One- _Yes, yes he does. (Smiles) Very intentional._

To hermonine- _I'm glad you did, but you didn't have too! I was going to put the sequel information up here._

To Fk306 animelover- _Somewhat quickly...for Transformers._

To blood shifter- _I'm glad you know how she feels. He also feels guilty because he dragged his sister into this mess (or so he believes)._

To Alc Fluteo- _I'm very glad with your review, and to answer your questions. (Clears throat) Annabelle isn't going to be that much older. The sequel takes place rather quickly after the ending of Mute._

_Yes, you make a lot of sense, and, as I said to __**blood shifter**_ _he is also feeling guilty, thus, wants to remove himself from the situation. Very human, and making Emma feel very abandoned._

_Thank you for the reviews, and I hope to not disappoint you in the sequel._

All right, that's over with. In case you were wondering, I'm going to be starting the sequel fresh, with no Author's Note at the end of the first chapter of the sequel, that will talk to reviewers, since there are none for the sequel.

Now, since you are waiting all very patiently, I must tell you that the sequel is up. The sequel to 'Mute' is 'Feeling Lost', and it takes place a day before her birthday, two weeks after 'Mute'.

MoonRose91


End file.
